XX-Descongelado
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "Qué, hasta los asesinos escriben memorias hoy en día. Lo sé basuras, os morís por saber todo sobre mi increíble persona, y por fin os doy esa oportunidad" Xanxus POV. Todo comenzó por una estúpida idea del terapeuta del programa de Salud Mental Varia... Hasta convertirse en un best-seller mundial. Precio integro destinado a la fundación "Un Sofá para Bossu"/ FIN ¡Gracias por todo!
1. Diario maniático-obsesivo de Xanxus

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**"Breves" notas iniciales:** Bueno, es la primera vez que me paseo por aquí ¡YAY! Y encima de la mano de una de mis "víctimas" favoritas, así que espero, por un lado, no arrepentirme y que sea una divertida experiencia para todos.

Si está clasificado como **HUMOR **es por algo, y precisamente me encanta escribir **locuras** ya que no ando demasiado bien de la cabeza. Como se pueden imaginar, o esperar, a cada capítulo que pase, Xanxus le cogerá gusto a esto de escribir y quizá quede un poco **OOC** (o no, todo depende de cómo se mire) cualquier **ayuda, consejo, crítica** sobre el personaje es más que bien recibida, para ayudarme a mejorar y hacerlo lo más parecido a la realidad posible, sobre todo debido a mi novedad en esta gran familia.

En cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos, sinceramente ¿quién de ustedes cree que Xanxus aguantaría sentado para escribir unas dos mil palabras? Así que estimo que serán unos siete u ocho capitulitos, unos más largos, otros más cortos (que tampoco debo abusar de vuestra confianza ni de vuestra cordura). Respecto a la tipografía en el texto, perdón por abusar a veces de las mayúsculas, pero todo es culpa del Jefe que es algo susceptible; y en **cursiva** estará lo que él escriba en italiano u otras lenguas.

Respecto a la localización temporal de los mismos, sí, es durante la trama del manga y ya la intuiréis. Cada entrada no es correlativa temporalmente de la anterior; es decir que no se corresponden con días consecutivos, sino que puede haber un salto de tiempo entre una y otra pero que no tiene importancia. Creo que eso es todo.

Porque todos tenemos curiosidad por saber qué sucede en la mente del querido jefe de la Varia respecto a ciertos temas personales y diarios.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten y al menos les saque alguna que otra carcajada:

* * *

**ENTRADA 1**.

* * *

Quede constancia desde este mismo instante que la siguiente gilipollez no la hago _motu proprio_. Ni mandado. A mí no me manda nada nadie, a menos que quieran emprender un largo viaje sin retorno. Todo el mundo sabe que más vale no joderme, menos aún para tonterías de este calibre. Yo elijo lo que hago y lo que no.

Pero esto es solo para comprobar el grado de credibilidad de mi nuevo «médico», más bien loquero o terapeuta que se encarga del examen de consciencia al que el puesto de asesino perteneciente a la Varia obliga. Viene a ser como un reconocimiento médico más para demostrar que sigues estando cuerdo: que el trabajo no ha acabado contigo, lo macabro quiero decir; que no te afecta y estás equilibrado, y, por supuesto, lo que realmente le interesa a los peces gordos, que no vas a volverte contra la mano que te da de comer de un momento a otro sin previo aviso. Y también lo hago para que mi viejo y el maldito Squalo dejen de joderme las comidas familiares y de trabajo con el mismo tema día sí y día también. Asco de escoria.

No estoy loco, que al fin y al cabo es lo que «intentan» averiguar. Lo que es obvio a ojos de todo el mundo.

Escoria todos, pero necesito una buena base para desacreditarlos y no me queda más remedio que demostrar que están jodidamente equivocados, aunque para ello deba emplear mi importantísimo tiempo de la siesta en esta mierda de libreta, escribiendo. Al final, que es lo que importa, todos tendrán que suplicarme perdón por llevar la razón desde el principio. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? Nunca. Como siempre, YO llevo razón. Siempre. Y se lo haré tragar, portada y anilla incluida.

Se supone que esta pérdida de tiempo tiene que ayudar a no sé qué mierda de controlar el mal carácter y los ataques de ira. ¿Desde cuándo soy yo irascible? ¡Desde que las malditas cosas no sé hacen cómo YO digo cuando YO las digo! ¿Tan difícil es seguir una de mis órdenes al pie de la letra? ¿Tan difícil es hacerlo bien? Si te he dado una orden es por algo, la escoria siempre será escoria porque es incapaz de entender algo tan sencillo como mi superioridad. Además, como si con lo primero les supiera a poco, que con esta pérdida de tiempo quieren encontrar la «razón primigenia o reactora» del comportamiento asocial y violento que, según ellos, tengo. A ver si os entra en vuestros estrechos cerebelos que tenéis en esos cráneos llenos de aire: soy un asesino, a-se-si-no, no relaciones públicas _della Famiglia Vongola_. Mejor me callo o correrán ríos de sangre.

Después se quejan porque los llamo basura pero con este comportamiento no me queda más remedio, ¿qué quieres, que invite a mis objetivos a tomar un té y decirles que me cuenten su vida y sus problemas antes de pegarle un tiro? ¿Cómo quieres que no sea violento si mi trabajo consiste en ELIMINAR escoria molesta, a veces torturándola? Es más, ni siquiera soy un asesino cualquiera, ¡soy el maldito líder de la puta Varia! Estamos por encima de la media humana, ¿Cómo piensan meterme en parámetros e ideas para basuras inferiores? ¿Cómo se atreven a tener la desfachatez de querer medirme a MÍ?

Todo esto sin tener en cuenta cómo son las odiosas sesiones de terapia, por llamarlas de algún modo. ¡Me tratan como si fuera un demente, maniático, paranoico y perturbado mental! Seguro me quieren encerrar en un manicomio. De mi castillo no me mueven ni las ochos generaciones previas de Vongola juntas. Que se atrevan a levantarme de mi sillón y empiezo a repartir balas a diestro y siniestro y de aquí no sale ni uno vivo.

A ver, terminemos con esto lo antes posible. Me pides que te cuente mi vida en el diario de los cojones, ¿no? Pues toma vida y verás que esto no sirve para nada. NADA.

Mi madre, que estaba loca, me regaló a _Il Capo_ de la mafia cuando era pequeño, y éste, _il Nono_, un respeto más os vale, me hizo creer desde entonces que sí era su hijo biológico, el muy cabrón. Se ve que al viejo le gusta jugar con la gente, así acabaron sus hijos, los biológicos, todos muertos.

Volviendo a mí, yo era el rey del mundo, hasta que descubro que soy adoptado. Después de haberme reído en la cara de todos los demás gilipollas, al que se le queda la cara de gilipollas al final es a mí, y entonces no me queda más remedio que hacerme respetar, ¿cómo? Imponiendo mi ley a través de un golpe de estado para quedarme con el sillón de mandamás _della_ _Famiglia_. Para ello contaba con el grupo de los mejores asesinos del mundo del que me había convertido en el líder desbancando y humillando a la sabandija de la espada que tendría que haberlo sido, y finalmente, cuando casi consigo completar el golpe o venganza, ya que era casi un plan perfecto, era MI plan obviamente, aparece el viejo, MI viejo, el que se decía sangre de mi sangre, y me congela castigándote como el que encierra a su hijo biológico en un cuarto hasta la hora de la cena. Será...

PERO.

Si no fuera suficiente, el viejo se olvidó de mi existencia durante ocho años. ¡Ocho años congelados! Después dice que yo estoy muy equivocado, que él me trataba como si realmente fuera su querido hijo pequeño, el benjamín de la familia. Claro. ¡Y una mierda! A mi no me quería ni ver, sino ¿por qué se olvido, eh?

Puesto así, puede que sí que tenga un problema psicológico o que esto llega tarde, porque ya intenté derrocar a _il Nono_ una vez (o puede que fueran dos). Pero, a ver, ¿quién en su sano juicio no estaría loco si estuviera en mi situación? Yo no. Por eso soy el líder de la Varia, porque estoy encima de todos, es Calidad de Varia. Escorias.

…

Comprobado, esto no sirve para nada. Es una estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Me voy a dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Yo, Yo mismo y mi diario

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**Agradecimientos: mcr77, mukii, nancyclaudinec y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy** ¡Mil gracias por este recibimiento que no me hubiera esperado nunca!

Para el siguiente capítulo sí me tomaré más tiempo en actualizar: una semana. Sin más, vamos a la locura. Espero que lo disfruten y al menos les saque alguna que otra carcajada:

* * *

**ENTRADA 2**.

* * *

Squalo me robó mi libreta de los cojones aprovechando que estaba fuera en mi última misión. Hijo de puta cobarde. ¿A que eso no lo repites mientras estoy en el castillo?

Claro, y como la maldita escoria es muy silenciosa, seguro que nadie se ha enterado de que estoy metido en esta maldita tontería sin sentido pero que _Il _Nono me ha obligado a hacer. Recordatorio, comprobar hasta dónde ha llegado la información, pero ¿cómo? Porque es fácil imaginar cómo deberían mirarme, sino fuera por la presencia que tengo y el temor que infundo en mis subalternos. Tengo que hacer algo.

Lo último que pienso tolerar es que toda esa maldita escoria se ría a mis espaldas. De mí. DE MÍ.

Nunca.

¡Jamás!

¡Me los cargo como hayan olvidado quién cojones manda aquí!

Aunque no debería. No, no sería nada aconsejable matar a algunas de las sabandijas que trabajan para mi, porque sino habría que seguir revisando las malditas fichas de candidatos para sustituir a los muertos, y solo de pensar que habría que entrenar a un nuevo Varia me pongo de mala leche. Con tener que sustituir a la recién desaparecida rata voladora hay de sobra. Pensándolo bien, el nuevo siempre se lo puedo encasquetar a Belphegor, y que se joda el principito quejica. A veces tengo ganas de retorcerle el cuello en cuanto asoma la cabeza fuera de su habitación; lástima que él matara a su hermano gemelo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo mismo, porque, al fin y al cabo, a él no puedo matarlo, o volvería al principio con el mismo problema de tener que buscar un maldito sustituto para la maldita escoria. Es más. ¿para qué cojones necesito a toda esta puta escoria?

Para el trabajo sucio y aburrido. Es cierto.

Ya podrían crecer los asesinos Varias en los árboles y fueran de usar y tirar. Menos problemas. Muchas ventajas. Ningún dolor de cabeza.

Encima, como si con ir pregonándolo no fuera suficiente, Squalo se atreve a decirme, A MI, que así no se hace, que tengo que tratar a esto como a una persona y contarle toda mi vida, con todo detalle y lo primero es empezar por el nombre.

Creo que esta es su forma de liberar el rencor que siente hacia mí desde que le quitara el puesto de jefe. Se ha olvidado que fue él quien me lo cedió voluntariamente. Los años no perdonan a nadie, pobre tiburón viejo.

Seguro que _alguien_ lleva bastante tiempo escribiendo un _diario_ y por eso se siente capacitado para darse esas ínfulas y aspirar a mangonearme como quiera. Maldita escoria, sigue así y vas a terminar como una esponja de mar podrida al sol, ya te la devolveré.

...

Soy Xanxus.

...

Esto es una completa gilipollez, ¿por qué narices iba a tratar a una maldita libreta como a una maldita persona si ni siquiera trato a las personas como personas? ¡Son escoria!

¡Todo son basura!

Voy a dejar calvo a Squalo como siga pasándose de listo conmigo.

Xanxus. Ni diminutivos ni mariconadas. A menos que seas el viejo okama Varia, él es mi subordinado.

¿Por qué le estoy dando mi nombre a una libreta? ¡Como si fuera a usarlo! Squalo me lo tiene que explicar de nuevo. Si sobrevive.

...

¿Porque así notaré que hay un ambiente de confianza y podré escribir todo lo que me guardo y me preocupa sin presiones ni vergüenza?

Nota mental, buscar los diarios de Squalo, primero mirar en los cajones del armario, sino, debajo del colchón de la cama. Vaya, para esto sí es útil la dichosa libreta.

También tengo que acordarme de limpiar el cañón de las pistolas. Y de la reunión del martes que ya podría suceder alguna inoportuna desgracia para que se cancele. Levi A Than está de descanso, le daré la misión, que nunca dice no a mis órdenes ni pide explicaciones.

Otra vez la maldita basura que tengo por segundo importunando y leyendo esta mierda SIN mi permiso. ¿Que no me lo tomo en serio? Ahora verás Superbia Squalo por qué YO, y no tú, sino YO estoy en el sillón de líder. Sin contar mi carisma.

¿Cómo iba esto? Hablar de mi vida pasada y de mí. Pues perfecto.

Volviendo atrás donde comencé, como ya puse, mi madre, que debía ser muy puta para pensar que _il Nono_ se había acostado con ella y no recordarlo, me vendió a la mafia cuando por fin di la primera muestra de ser superior a los demás: podía convocar la Llama de la Ira, como Ricardo,_ il Vongola Secondo_. Obviamente, yo entonces era un estúpido infeliz de la calle ignorante que mataría por un simple plato de _spaghetti aglio e olio_ y todo esto lo descubrí mucho más tarde cuando ya comenzaba a deslumbrar con mi Calidad Varia a todo el que me llevara la contraria. Pero en aquel entonces sólo vi a un viejo que sonreía y me dejaba su bufanda, gesto que se agradecía después del frío que hace en invierno por las calles de Italia. El hombre tenía un bigote simpático.

Y me llamó hijo.

¡Me cago en la puta…!

Se acabó, voy a matar a Squalo.

¿Que lo estoy haciendo bien? ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién se cree que soy? Esta pérdida de tiempo es demasiado fácil e inútil, mierda. Recuérdame, ¿por qué hacia esto? Sí, para joder al viejo y a la ameba con peluca para que tengan que suplicarme perdón arrodillados mientras YO me río de ellos.

Hay que mantener la sangre fría. Veamos, ¿por dónde iba? Pasé de la calle al _palazzo_ con un solo gesto del viejo. Y a tener que luchar por ganarme el respeto de todos los que me rodeaban allí para que dejaran de mirarme con ojos de pena y lástima repugnante que ponían nada más escuchar mi nombre. Eso no es lo que yo quería, y lo sabía bien. Así que decidí demostrarles quién era yo, empezando por los tres inútiles hermanos que, de pronto, me encontré que tenía.

Como era de esperar no tardé nada en ello. Se veía venir. Es un don natural que tengo. Otro de los rasgos que pronto se manifestaron para demostrar mi superioridad sobre la demás escoria que se arrastra en el mundo, una prueba más de la Calidad Varia y que mi destino está algo por encima en la escala de depredadores. Es que se ve desde la distancia que nací para gobernar y mandar con mano de hierro en este ambiente por el que me desenvuelvo cual ser superior soy yo.

Aunque podemos decir que bajo ese techo, no era el único que nació con los genes de gobierno. Otra cosa es que los demás lo demostraran tan bien como yo.

La relación con los hijos biológicos de _il Nono_ era casi inexistente. Sabíamos que estábamos ahí, pero guardábamos las distancias entre los cuatro porque, al fin y al cabo, sólo uno llegaría a ser _il Decimo_. Excepto Enrico, _mio fratellone*_. Él fue quien me regaló mi primera pistola, qué casualidad que muriera en un tiroteo. También era quien mayores apoyos externos tenía para la lucha por suceder al viejo en el puesto; apoyos que justa y misteriosamente, tras su fatídica muerte por culpa de una bala perdida, pasaron a arroparme a mí, pero que conste en acta que con esto no quiero dar a entender nada. Yo soy asesino de profesión y vocación, pero _la Famiglia è in primo luogo**._

Además de los hijos biológicos del viejo, sus estúpidos guardianes (¿a qué coño viene la obligación de tener unos guardianes? Si es que _Primo_ era un debilucho inútil, lo llamaría escoria, si no fuera quien fue), también había un grupito de escoria bastante tocapelotas pululando por el _palazzo_: los que me cuidaban. Pero qué inútiles eran todos. Nunca estuvieron a la altura y así acabaron como acabaron: de un tiro al hoyo. Uno tras otro.

¿Ves ahora la razón de mi ira, totalmente justificada? Esto crisparía los nervios de cualquiera, ¿tan complicado era cumplir una simple y sencilla orden de un niño de diez años? ¡Joder! Si he pedido un bistec del _Mugello***_, menuda calidad, como aquí se hace, con un grosor bien generoso, con ese olor propio de la carne de la Toscana, en su maldito punto de cocción a sangre sobre las brasas aromatizadas con tomillo y fuego de ramas de olivo, y con guarnición de ricas papitas asadas que se le cae la piel al tocarlas, ¡que NO traigan el maldito bistec refrito! ¡Escoria, más que escoria! ¡Eso es una falta de respeto a mi persona, a _il Nono_ y a la carne!

Es que me acuerdo de aquello y me entran ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Dónde estarán las escorias cuando se las necesitan? Da igual

…

Bistec… Tengo hambre. Comprobado, escribir da hambre, nada más. Por ahora, YO llevo la razón.

* * *

* _Fratellone_: forma familiar de llamar al hermano mayor con cariño.

** _la Famiglia è in primo luogo__: _la familia es lo primero.

*** El Mugello pertenece a la Comunità Montana, es un valle cerca de Florencia en la Toscana que además de ser famoso por el circuito de velocidad que alberga, también es famosa por sus vaquitas y la carne que producen: prometen bistec de dos dedos de grosor cocinado de una manera tradicional que seguramente protagonicen los sueños húmedos de nuestro querido Xanxus. Pequeño apunte curioso, los Medici eran de esta zona.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de delicioso chocolate amargo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Érase una vez una pistola

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**Agradecimientos: mcr77**,** mukii, nancyclaudinec, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, erikalozano y nibaniba**

Quizá Xaxnus lo daba por sentado, pero yo no me lo esperaba T.T ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Espero que lo disfruten y al menos os saque alguna que otra carcajada:

* * *

**ENTRADA 3**.

* * *

Aquí se están rifando cajas de pino y sé de cinco que tienen todas las papeletas* premiadas.

Algo huele a gato encerrado.

No. Mejor dicho. En el castillo algo huele a podrido, lo que es extraño. Y no, no es por los cadáveres de esos cincos, que para su fortuna siguen vivos. Es más, estoy solo en casa, ¿la escoria? Embarcada en una misión con una probabilidad del 82,94 % de completarla satisfactoriamente, joder, me estaré haciendo viejo, tendría que haber sido más cabrón, pero nunca dejan a mi alcance los informes de misiones suicidas.

¿La razón? ¿Aún te lo preguntas? ¡Es obvio! Me han estado esquivando. A MÍ.

Los malditos Varias, mis subordinados, mis subalternos, mis vasallos me estaban esquivando más de lo normal, y eso solo hace que mi enfado aumente ¡serán mamones ingratos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a esquivarme, A MÍ!? Nadie, ni UNO en la misma habitación que yo en los últimos días desde que volví, ni para decirme lo genial que soy. Y que deje las pistolas sobre la mesa no es ninguna novedad, siempre hay que estar alerta. Para esto solo puede haber una razón, pero ya verán ellos cuando vuelvan, sí, espera que intenten hablarme, si quiera MIRARME de nuevo. Que vengan a darme el parte de la misión. Menudo recibimiento les voy a dar. Si vuelven, claro está.

Ya doy por sentado que esto es culpa tuya. Porque es la única razón, no es por la falta de trabajo de estos últimos meses, a estos imbéciles le gusta tanto su trabajo como holgazanear entre misión y misión. Ni por misivas de la _Famiglia_, el viejo sólo escribe ñoñerías sensibleras de cómo van sus estúpidas vacaciones en el sur recordando historias de juventud con los de la Camorra y que cuando vuelva tengo que ir a tomar el té al _palazzo_. Cada vez chochea más.

A este paso es cuestión de tiempo que se retire. ¡Puta mierda! ¡Me niego a que se vaya y venga él! ¡NO, NO y NO!

Primer doble malta, me voy a dar el capricho ahora que mi _niñera_ no está. Hoy no tengo el día para estas estúpidas chorradas del loquero, así que arreando que es gerundio. Qué buen estudiante de lenguas era. Debería escribir un libro, _Cómo insultar a la escoria en todas las lenguas romances_, le haría un favor a la Humanidad.

Volvamos al tema que incumbe a esta pérdida de tiempo, que cuanto antes acabe, antes me echo la siesta en el sofá.

Enrico, _mio fratellone_, el hijo biológico de _il Nono_ que más apoyos tenía antes de morir en un fuego cruzado en el que, recalco, YO no tuve nada que ver, fue quien me regaló mi primera arma. Él sí que era un santo varón que hubiera merecido la gloria si no se hubiera cruzado en el camino de aquella bala perdida, así tan sólo aceleró las cosas. Era un revolver Colt Anaconda calibre .44 de principios de los noventa, bastante ligero, con un cañón de poco más de quince centímetros que podías empuñar con orgullo, de doble acción y tambor de seis balas. Con que poco se ganó Enrico toda mi admiración, el cabrón. Era una preciosidad, muy ruidosa pero qué tacto, qué firmeza y qué estimulante, incitándote cada vez que la sacabas a no parar hasta descargarla por completo.

Oh joder, qué primera vez... Aún me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, lo necesitaba fue todo tan deseado, tan poco pensado y rápido, sobre todo rápido. Ni siquiera tuve que usar la mirilla, un solo tiro a quemarropa con un suave retroceso que a mi corta edad podía aguantar sin inmutarme. Si es que es algo para lo que nací, eso, ESO, forma parte de la Calidad Varia, esa aura por la que desde siempre se sabe que somos, perdón, SOY superior al resto. Y por eso YO debería estar al frente de la _Famiglia_ cuando el viejo se vaya, no el imbécil, gilipollas MALDITO ASQUEROSO—

Pues menudo tequila me traje de la última misión, esto entra como la seda, menos mal que compré dos botellas. Detalle sin importancia, la primera víctima de mi querido regalo fue mi niñera alemana, y si la hubieras visto con aquel bigote y la voz chillona, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Lástima que la que vino después no fuera mucho mejor, y acabara del mismo modo. Fueron buenas prácticas, pequeñas piedras en el camino de convertirme en el magnífico hombre que soy hoy.

Luego me metieron en el selecto internado, prácticamente financiado por la _Famiglia_ Vongola, para hijos de mafiosos que llegarán a ser capos importantes en el futuro. Al mismo que fueron mi viejo y sus hijos, los biológicos, claro. Supongo que yo acabé allí por «buena conducta en casa» después de que la segunda y tercera niñera también acabaran varios metros bajo tierra. Si es que lo pienso y menudo potencial innato que ya desde entonces demostraba, _Il Secondo _estaría muy orgulloso de mi, si me hubiera conocido. Él sí que fue un verdadero _Capo Della Famiglia_. Y también estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eliminar a toda la escoria que hay hoy en la _Famiglia_, si eso es lo que necesitamos, ESO debería hacer, fumigar y matar a todas las cucarachas—

Pero, por supuesto, yo no cumpliré con el dicho de «el ser humano es el único animal que se tropieza tres veces con la misma piedra». YO estoy por encima de toda esa escoria inútil y lela, porque esa MALDITA ESCORIA CHILLONA Y DEBILUCHA es lo mejor para la _Famiglia_.

Debería dejar de insultar al estúpido _Decimo_ que NO pienso reconocer jamás. JAMÁS.

Volviendo a mi nuevo colegio, allí coincidí años después con un novato Superbi Squalo, un imbécil más que ya se las daba de listo y chillaba a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo; un novato, lo que decía, y ha cambiado poco desde entonces el cabrón. Para mí que siempre tuvo demasiado tiempo libre. E instinto suicida, o no se explicaría nada de lo que hace. Pero también hay que reconocer que tiene huevos de estar a mi lado y ser mi más fiel seguidor. ÉL es el loco, no YO, a ver si te enteras, ¡a ÉL habría que mandarle escribir el estúpido diario de los cojones! Ah, pero es cierto, ya lo hace. Desde que le quité su querido puesto de jefe Varia, JA, sufre mamón.

El caso es que, como era de esperar, vio el gran futuro y potencial que yo tenía por delante y se pegó como una mosca a la miel, supongo que queriendo sacar tajada. Con mi encanto natural lo convencí para que me jurara lealtad eterna y ahí comenzó a fraguarse el mejor momento de la historia de la _Famiglia_, el futuro primer golpe de estado, el famosísimo _Incidente Cuna_. Que TUVO que haber triunfado porque era PERFECTO; ya claro, ¿quién espera que su propio padre, el que te dio su bufanda de pequeño, el que te llamaba hijo, el que te hizo pensar que eras sangre de su sangre, te traicionaría de ese modo? Porque _Il Nono_ es mi padre, adoptivo, sino ya me lo hubiera cargado. Bueno. No, que es _Il Nono_, un respeto. Sería _alto tradimento**. _Y de eso, yo sé bastante.

Todavía no he limpiado los cañones de las pistolas, verás como se me encasquille...

...

Ahí te quedas. Yo me largo a dormir la mona.

* * *

* Papeletas, boletos, tickets, ... _  
_

** alta traición.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de delicioso chocolate amargo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

PL.


	4. Los Otros

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**N/A: **Ok, aunque parece ser que tiene una explicación, a partir de aquí es cuando nuestro venerado Xanxus puede irse un podo de las manos. Y el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en una semana, que con esta idea podrá ser épico pero hay que escribirlo bien o sino será una mierda. Hay un pequeño detalle del que no hay fundamento alguno ni en el manga ni en el anime, pero me he querido tomar la licencia ya que no hay respuesta a esa duda y mi humilde opinión pues eso, no tiene valor.

**Agradecimientos: mcr77 y**** mukii**

Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**ENTRADA 4**.

* * *

Comprobado.

Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro. Y lo peor es que la idea ha calado y me... ¡Me animan!

¿Debería pegarles un buen tiro ahora que aún estoy a tiempo?

No.

No debo hacer locuras. Tengo que pensar todo más detenidamente, porque si los mato aquí y ahora me quedo sin escoria a la que atormentar cuando esté de mala leche. Y luego tendré que esperar a que encuentren sustitutos apropiados para trabajar con mi magnífica persona. Una jodida pesadilla.

Lo vengo escribiendo desde el principio: nada bueno puede salir de esto, ¡que no me hacéis caso maldita escoria de las narices! Esto va a acabar mal, MUY mal. El que avisa NO es precisamente traidor. Aunque está claro, para cuando os deis cuenta de una maldita vez que YO, YO y YO llevo razón siempre, seré indulgente y sólo os pediré una nimiedad: os arrastráis por el suelo lloriqueando y me pedís perdón. No aceptaré una humillación menor por vuestra parte. Lo de hacerse el _Hara-Kiri_ lo dejo a vuestra elección, pero que conste que sería lo MÁS CORRECTO en dicha situación. Sé que lo estás leyendo Squalo. Así que sí, puedes darte por avisado y aconsejado.

Mammon (el hijo pródigo que a buenas horas se acuerda de volver a casa. ¿Dónde estaría todo este tiempo esa maldita escoria escondida?) me ha dicho que está de moda escribir memorias y que se saca un buen filo publicándolas. Al menos, si esto no funciona, como llevo diciendo desde el principio, repito, podré darle alguna utilidad a esta pérdida de tiempo. Lussuria dice que le meta escenas de sexo salvaje y será un éxito mundial en cuestión de días. No me fío. Además, ¿qué coño quiere que escriba con eso de «sexo salvaje»? Si esto va sobre MI VIDA, la mía, sólo mi vida y lo grandioso que soy, ¿qué le importa a la puta escoria de este estúpido planeta lo que haga en la cama, cómo y con quién? _Nota Bene_, buscarle un castigo MUY _divertido_ a Mammon que ha sido el que ha hablado de publicaciones. Es más, ¿cómo sabe Lussuria eso de que vende?

¡Pero qué cojones estoy pensando! ¡YO no necesito nada más para que esto sea un maldito éxito editorial! Que por supuesto será. YO SOY XANXUS. Con esto sobra. Será un clásico de la Literatura Universal en el momento que salga a la venta. Un imprescindible. Punto.

Afortunadamente Levi A Than no se ha enterado de nada, como siempre, en caso contrario, lo tendría todo el día pegado al culo jodiéndome con que quiere leerlas, aún me sigo preguntando cómo narices se las apañó para entrar en el cuerpo Varia y convertirse en la élite de mis subalterno; por cierto, a ver cuando termina de solucionar lo de la reunión del martes que estamos ya a lunes. Y entonces no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle. Sí, joder, es cierto, en su momento, que un imbécil te adorara como a un dios me pareció divertidísimo, luego me di cuenta que éso tendría que hacerlo todo el MUNDO. Y lo necesitaba para la mierda de los guardianes. ¡TODO es culpa de _Il Primo_!

Con el mocoso, una de dos, también está escribiendo sus memorias después de escuchar lo que los otros dos dicen o tenemos el mismo loquero o terapeuta asesor en el programa de Salud Mental Varia. Personalmente, y por extraño que parezca, no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor, pero más vale que esto no se convierta en una moda entre ellos o tengo dentro de nada a toda la Varia con cara de gilipollas escribiendo mucho y matando poco. ¡Se les paga por cadáver conseguido y misión cumplida, no por página terminada!

No es que yo tenga cara de gilipollas mientras escribo, pero el mocoso, sí.

Ya que estoy, es con estos hijos del mismísimo demonio e insoportables aprendices de asesinos a sueldo con quienes comparto MI castillo Varia, como si fuera un jodido estudiante compartiendo piso, a MI edad, con MI posición, ¡¿Dónde ha quedado el nivel de jefe?! Pero _Il Nono_ obliga. Y porque, aunque me joda admitirlo, son lo mejor que hay en el mundo en su campo de trabajo (el asesinato, obviamente); como ya escribí, y no me gusta repetirme, los miembros de la Varia no crecen en los árboles, por desgracia; sino otro gallo cantaría. OBVIAMENTE y por supuesto, no aceptaría menos, ya pueden estar dando las gracias por que los haya dejado trabajar bajo mis órdenes ya que nunca podrán llegar más alto, trabajar bajo las órdenes de Xanxus el Grande, qué honor. Deberían besar el suelo que piso. Todos, no sólo Levi A Than.

Aunque a veces me tengo que auto-convencer de que son los mejores de su campo, o ya los habría matado. Para ello, lo mejor es compararlos con la escoria molesta de la que se ha rodeado el que NO debe ser nombrado. Confirmado, _Dio li fa e poi li accoppia*_, la mierda atrae más mierda. Ahí lo dejo, y al que le pique que se rasque, pero que luego no vengan a joderme la comida ni la siesta. Bastante que les doy cama y los mantengo; ahora, que hagan bien su maldito trabajo, que esto no es un centro de beneficencia. Y sobre todo, que no me jodan mientras como. ¿Por qué cojones no entienden que la comida es sagrada? MI comida es SAGRADA.

Y también, debo reconocer a su favor, que fueron los únicos que me siguieron a la batalla contra el resto de la _Famiglia Vongola_ durante el _Incidente Cuna_. Yo sigo manteniendo que nosotros debimos ganar y teníamos razón, YO sería mejor _Decimo,_ bajo mi mando la _Famiglia_ no sólo llegaría lejos, sino que gobernaría todo el mundo con mano de hierro y ya verían la maldita escoria desertora… En su defensa, la de mis subordinados se entiende, también tengo que admitir que alguna inteligencia tienen, no solo por demostrar la Calidad Varia, sino por seguirme y temerme. Son tan listos que saben qué hacer para no morir antes de tiempo y fuera del campo de batalla: no tocarme los cojones como cierta libreta hace.

¡Qué días aquellos! Antes de que el que NO debe ser nombrado existiera en nuestra vida y yo ya pensaba en conquistar el mundo de la Mafia; antes de que me llenara de cicatrices y MI PADRE, ese mismo que prefirió engañarme, antes que atreverse a decirme que era adoptado, me congelara; antes cuando el mocoso era una escoria enana de medio metro escaso que corría por el castillo tirando cuchillos en ropa interior cuando se aburría... Tampoco ha cambiado tanto, sigue corriendo asustado nada más verme y está obsesionado con maltratar a su _kohai _para sentirse superior, puede que en eso tengamos nosotros la culpa. Pero era el niño del castillo, que se joda, yo también he sido el hermano pequeño, de los hijos biológicos de _Il Nono_, y mira cómo me va, mejor imposible. Aún así, puedo decir que en el castillo Varia durante mi ausencia, por culpa de cierto padre, han criado bien a Belphegor, y sin necesidad de niñeras alemanas con bigote. Buen asesino, buen subordinado, buen sádico; un gran trabajo sin lugar a dudas y eso que lo han hecho sin mi supervisión, pero admitamos que, como yo, traía bastantes aptitudes innatas. Excepto por el detallito de la sangre. ¡Que es un maldito Varia, joder, no puede perder la cabeza sin más!

Siempre está con Mammon, el _Arcobaleno_ que nos ha tocado, había siete para elegir y nos tocó el más bicho raro de todos, y mira que era complicado superar a los demás (pero en la Varia sólo aceptamos lo mejor de lo mejor). Se las pasa revoloteando, literalmente (muy literalmente, y después dicen que el loco soy yo), por el castillo todo el tiempo solo o con el mocoso. La mayor utilidad que tiene es que es un buen rastreador: se suena los mocos en un papel y es capaz de decirte dónde está la presa. Sí, tan bajo han caído. Además es jodidamente codicioso hasta el punto que algunos trabajos no los toma si no hay adelanto de la paga. Sobre todo los que implican mocos de por medio. Asqueroso en todos los sentidos. Pero es buen economista, es quien lleva las cuentas del castillo y hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, es más, le estamos saliendo baratos a la _Famiglia_. Aún así—

La puta escoria entrometida me ha roto el hilo, tan inoportuno como siempre. ¡¿Cómo quieres que controle la ira si me interrumpen cada dos por tres?! ¡Tengo que ser violento si quiero imponer mi autoridad y orden en este maldito sitio! Que parece que NO tengo derecho a la intimidad en este jodido castillo, ¡que es mío! Comienzo a sospechar, para mi propio beneficio, que a Squalo le gusta que lo torture. O ya se ha vuelto inmune a los golpes en la cabeza… Tendré que seguir haciendo experimentos.

¿Qué mierda estoy escribiendo de esos bastardos molestos? ¡Esto es SOBRE MÍ! Que se joda toda esa escoria que me jode el día a día. Aquí sólo importo yo. Así que volvamos al tema principal: YO.

¿Por dónde iba? Que hoy no hay nada mejor que hacer, el trabajo escasea (en épocas de crisis los aficionados hacen el trabajo de los especialistas INTRUSISMO LABORAL, a esos sí que habría que pegarles un par de buenos tiros en la nuca), llueve a cántaros y acabo de tirarle el segundo whisky de la noche a eso que tengo por vice-capitán. No, imposible dormir, Belphegor el _príncipe adolescente_ está con la música alta en el cuarto y en el despacho no tengo cama. Por desgracia para mí, sólo me queda escribir en la maldita libreta. Nunca tuve que aceptar la idea de _Il Nono_ de internar esta pérdida de tiempo... Pero una orden de _Il Gran Capo_ es una orden. Ya verás luego, ya verás—

¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡NO saben llamar antes de entrar! Y justo hoy, HOY han decidido tocarme los huevos uno a uno molestándome como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer. Si tienes una pregunta, un informe, UNA MIERDA, lo que sea escoria, que espere a ¡mañana! Al siguiente que se atreva a molestarme le pego un tiro y me importan un carajo las consecuencias. Bueno, al menos sé que el martes tengo toda la mañana libre para descansar—

Mierda, no he podido desestresarme… Mammon con mi té, este pasa y puede que hasta fuera yo quien lo mandara venir… A ver si encuentro la botellita de Orujo Blanco**, que viene a ser como la _grappa _pero algo más fuerte y mejor para mezclar, que Levi me trajo de su último viaje a España y verás que bueno el té. Un chorreoncito generoso y ya verás, mano de santo para desestresarse.

Esto se queda aquí, así que lo escribo, ¿Mammon es hombre o mujer? Normalmente parece hombre, pero cuando se pone a hablar de cuando era adulto (las cosas de los _Arcobalenos, _mejor aceptarlas como vengan que intentar razonarlas, y luego, reitero, yo soy el loco... ) habla como si fuera una mujer… Torturaré un poco al mocoso para que suelte todo lo que sepa del tema.

Pero volvamos a mí, esto iba sobre mi vida, no sobre las molestas moscas cojoneras que viven a sus anchas en mi castillo. Aquí el centro de atención soy YO.

En realidad tengo sueño, voy a joder un rato al mocoso hasta que apague la música y se cague encima de miedo, que quiero dormirrr.

…

NO estoy borrracho, que quede constancia de elllo.

…

Mañana sigo si me acuerdo. Por _Il Nono_, claro está. Obvio. Por suponido.***

* * *

*_Dio li fa e poi li accoppia:_ Dios los cría y ellos (otras versiones dicen el demonio) se juntan.

**: Para Xanxus esto es cultura general; para el resto del mundo, en Wikipedia podéis encontrar un Anexo con las bebidas alcohólicas según su graduación muy útil.

***: Todo está transcrito tal y como el señor Xanxus-sama lo dejó en su momento al entregar el manuscrito listo para imprimir, por lo que la editorial no se hace responsable de los errores presentes en el texto.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de delicioso chocolate amargo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

PL.


	5. Sueño de una noche de futuro

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**Agradecimientos: mcr77,**** mukii y nancyclaudinec; y a todos vosotros anónimos queridos que lo leéis! GRACIAS**

Resolvamos algunas dudas existenciales sobre nuestro querido Xanxus respecto a un momento delicado de su vida. Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**ENTRADA 5**.

* * *

No.

No lo acepto. Me niego...

Estoy loco.

Definitivamente, estoy loco. Debo estar muy loco. Punto.

JODER.

El mundo tenía razón. ¿Que YO ME HE EQUI—

…

Y UNA MIERDA.

Claro, pero entonces ¿Cómo cojones se explica lo que ha pasado, lo que ME ha pasado? A ver, veamos, control, eso es, lo primero es retomar el control de la situación.

Y UNA MIERDA.

SANGRE.

¡Quiero matar! ¡Necesito escoria que atormentar! ¡Algo! ¡Squalo mismo! ¡YA!

Encima manda huevos que esto no puedo preguntarlo a la maldita escoria con la que vivo, porque sea cierto o no YO quedo como el loco. Y eso solo significaría darle la razón a _Il Nono_ y la medusa esa que se cree tiburón. ¡Me niego! ¡No, NO y NO!

¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Ni forma de explicarlo.

Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. ¡Tengo que matar a alguien YA!

Reclamo sangre. YA.

Recordar a Squalo (cuando venga a joderme con la misma murga de siempre) que le diga al departamento de Recursos Humanos que en la Varia necesitamos un cocinero. Total, ayer quemó los hilos de grasa que bordeaban aquellos suculentos medallones de solomillo ¡Hijo de puta! ¿cómo se atrevió con MI carne? Acaba de recibir su merecido.

¿Por dónde iba? Eso, que estoy loc— ¡no, no y NO!

Claro, a menos que me ponga a hacer el gilipollas con un anillo y una caja esperando que salga un gato grande. Esa sería la otra forma de comprobar que no llevo razón y por consiguiente no estoy loco, sino que toda esa locura que ha pasado fue real. Y por consiguiente sigo sin estar equivocado. Pero con un gato enorme suelto en el castillo. Bueno no es que eso me moleste, qué menos, un león, el rey de la jungla. NO, un LIGRE único, majestuoso, veloz. Mortal. Por supuesto que no podía esperar menos de mi otro yo, si es que en todos los mundos soy el puto amo.

Suena a locura.

Locura, justo lo que vengo diciendo, y que no puedo decir porque sino me toman por verdadero loco. Así que estoy en el mismo punto de inicio sin forma de solucionarlo. Claro, eso sin contar con el maldito terremoto que ha tirado mis botellas de whisky escocés de importación al suelo.

¿Otro asesinato para desestrarse? Mi secretario está haciendo un mal trabajo con la agenda de citas. Además, ya va siendo hora de que encuentre a una secretaria con unas buenas piernas... Los de Recursos Humanos se van a suicidar cuando le pasen las dos peticiones. JA.

Ni un alma en el castillo, lo que es igualmente extraño.

A ver cómo lo hago para que la maldita escoria con la que vivo suelte prenda y pueda asegurarme que todo eso no fuera un sueño demasiado extraño (una locura, en otras palabras) y por consiguiente demuestre que NO estoy loco, como siempre he mantenido, y así poder restregárselo a _Il Nono_ y al otro. Y como siempre, LLEVAR LA RAZÓN.

Quiero. No. Necesito matar a alguien más. Se acabó. _Due bene, tre meglio*_. Voy a buscar a la ameba con peluca.

No estoy loco.

* * *

**ENTRADA 5 (II)**

No estoy loco, comprobado. Es el mundo el que está loco.

Pero YO NO.

Como era de esperar. Obvio.

La realidad supera a la ficción, pero yo estoy más cuerdo que el resto del mundo; por algo soy superior a toda la maldita escoria que pulula la Tierra sin ser consciente de lo superior que soy.

El castillo Varia se ha convertido oficialmente en una guardería, porque me niego a decir que esto es una loquería o entonces todos me tomarían como un loco, no, como el más loco que para eso este es MÍ castillo, y NO es así. Guardería, entonces. Aunque está cerca de ser un zoológico.

La nueva asquerosa rata-accesorio que tiene el mocoso se ha paseado por dónde no debía y ha chamuscado lo que me quedaba de libreta, así que fui a ver al imbécil de Squalo (que estaba echando chiribitas por los ojos, literalmente, al ver el tiburón, ya ves como un niño pequeño con un caramelo… Y después yo soy el desequilibrado) para pedirle otra, y _voilà_ ya he descubierto dónde las guarda: debajo del colchón, como ya predije, es que soy superior a todos. Porque SÍ, como era de esperar YO llevaba razón, esa maldita escoria escribe diarios de estos tocapelotas. Soy el puto amo del mundo. Adoradme.

Y no estoy loco.

Pero vamos a lo que importa, por si no había quedado claro, yo NO estoy loco, todo es real, todo es jodidamente real (y culpa del que NO debe ser nombrado, como era de esperar… Aunque joder, que bien quedo en el futuro, sí señor, el maldito amo Varia por los cojones, demostrando mi superioridad con fuerza. Menos mal, o tendría que matarme a mí mismo).

_Nota bene_: dejarme el pelo algo más largo, que no me quedaba nada mal… Y cortar las colas de mapache. Soy demasiado sexy para el mundo.

Y para rematar todo, me decidí a probar la maldita caja, ¡joder que funciona! Ahí está el bicho, perdón, el Gran Ligre Bester (por favor, cómo voy a tener una mascota común como las demás, yo NO merezco menos que la combinación más única y peligrosa del reino animal), retozando y afilándose las uñas en la puerta de la escoria de tiburón, si es que se nota que es mi mascota. Pero el hijo de puta es más flojo que el mocoso, cada dos por tres está roncando. NO, no vayas por ahí que esa bola de pelo gigante y YO no nos parecemos en nada. Excepto en que somos únicos y superiores al resto, por supuesto. Y peligrosos. Es uno más de mis subordinados, aunque no niego desde ya que vaya a ser el más leal de todos, mi favorito y mi ojito derecho.

Ahora que lo pienso, en ese futuro cumplo uno de mis sueños, matar a uno de los mocosos principitos, mierda quiero repetirlo.

¿Si mato a este podré traer a otro de otro universo para reemplazarlo? Con un poco de suerte es más tranquilo y no tiene ese defectillo de volverse loco al ver su sangre…

Solo lo pregunto.

A todo esto, ese maldito sueño, premonición, viaje en el tiempo, recuerdos del futuro como quieras llamar a esa mierda de locura que el que NO debe ser nombrado ha traído, eso es el culpable de que Mammon esté de vuelta y no muerto. Cosas de los _Arcobaleni_ imposible de explicar, ya lo escribí en su momento… ¿Quién será el loco que los creó? Ves, ese sí debió estar loco, como una puta cabra, NO yo. Seguro que se aburría más que yo. Elegir a la élite de los asesinos, llevarlos a un monte y encogerlos, para rematar la faena les da un chupete y ¡ala! Que se vayan con Dios mientras se ríe… A todo esto, ¿cuántos años tendrán? Si lo que mi viejo quería es que no envejeciera, ya podía haberme mandado a mí, pero claro, no, él tuvo que congelarme y olvidarse que estaba allí, porque no soy su hijo biológico, pero decía que me trataba como uno más, ¿a si? Pues a los otros no los congelaste que yo sepa. Y fíjate, sus hijos, los biológicos, están muertos, ¿por qué sera?

Por cierto, _Il Nono_ también ha recibido recuerdos y tendrían que ser más jodidos que los míos porque anda de una mala leche intratable, claro porque ya le toca palmarla de un momento a otro, y después soy yo el de los ataques de ira. ¿Te creías que me había olvidado de ello? Cuando me deshaga de esta jodida libreta verás lo que hago yo con la ira.

Ya está el gato grande ronroneando que quiere comer.

¿No es una monada?

…

En realidad, es blandito, grande y peludo. Creo que podré amaestrarlo bien para que me sirva de cama en el despacho. Espero tener resultados pronto. Total, peor que el sofá no hay nada, que es más duro que una piedra y me clavo todos los botones en la espalda.

Nota mental, mandar a tomar por culo a Mammon, Squalo y el mocoso en busca de la nueva escoria ilusionista y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro: un nuevo posible candidato Varia para cuando Mammon la palme; y quitarme a esos imbéciles de encima durante una temporada, si puedo enviar a alguno más, mejor, sino ya encontraré otra misión que darles. De regalo, los tengo entretenidos en mi castillo haciendo de niñera, del mocoso nuevo, obviamente.

Volviendo a lo que realmente importa, que eran mis memorias y esta gilipollez va sobre mi persona y nada más.

¿Debería hablar también de mi nuevo gato?

Bueno, ¿por dónde me quedé? Sí, por una vez el _Arcobaleno_ ha sido útil y ha conseguido un buen contrato para publicar toda esta tontería, te lo advertí, que como no sirve para nada al menos iba a sacarle alguna utilidad a todo este tiempo perdido. No dudo que se haya llevado su buen porcentaje, pero como son mis memorias se van a vender como churros** y me haré de oro (otra vez, porque para qué negarlo _La Famiglia_ es muy rica), a ver si al menos puedo poner paredes insonorizadas en el cuarto del mocoso y buscarme un buen sofá mullido para el despacho, ya si encima largo a más de uno a unas vacaciones con difícil posibilidad de retorno… Bueno, de eso me puedo ocupar personalmente. A lo que importa: mi vida.

El viejo me congeló. Nada más. Y después decía que confiara en él, imposible. Lo peor, la maldita escoria con complejo de pescado, ese que se proclama mi más leal servidor, lo vio TODO y no movió un dedo por MÍ. ¡Escoria, más que escoria! Lo más jodido es que me tengo que enterar de ello porque un salvaje le ha torturado y el CANTA TODO. ¡Lo MATO! Hacerme esto a mí, A Mí, después de que confiara en él, que le tratara con respeto, ¡Y una mierda! ¡No puedo confiar en nadie en este nido de víboras! Es como el cabronazo de Ottabio. A él si que lo mataría lentamente: traiciona a su jefe, a mí y a_ Il Nono_ ¡LO MATO! Otra vez, claro, en su momento ya lo maté por lo mismo. Uno al que nunca le enseñaron que no hay que jugar con fuego. JA.

Me quedé congelado ocho años, y porque algunos de mis siervos SÍ me son leales y descubrieron que con los putos anillos (otra cosa que «agradecer» a _Il Primo_) se podía deshacer el maldito hielo. Lo peor de todo fue recuperar la sensibilidad y movilidad, joder, y no enterarse de nada. Es decir, esos malditos ocho años para mi NO pasaron, imagínate cerrar los ojos, volverlos a abrir para seguir gritándole a ese que se hizo pasar por tu padre pero en realidad te estaba engañando, y de pronto caerte y ver a los que te juraron lealtad MUCHO más viejos. Pues eso fue todo.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué siguiera pensando mientras estaba congelado? A ver, escoria, si es que no se salva nadie, en estos casos se demuestra que la Calidad Varia es algo con lo que se nace que no puedes conseguirla por arte de magia; escoria, más que escoria que pensabas que mientras estaba congelado estaba urdiendo otro plan para vengarme de _Il Nono. _¡Pues NO! Que hay que explicárselo todo como a los tontos, por esto no me gusta juntarme con el resto del mundo, por gilipollas. Si uno piensa es porque sigue vivo y sus funciones vitales activas, ¿de acuerdo? Claro, por supuesto, entonces ¡¿QUIÉN coño aguanta ocho años sin comer?! Nadie. ¡NADIE!

Congelado ocho malditos años y cuando vuelves a la vida te encuentras con que nada ha cambiado y te entran ganas de pedirle a _Il Nono_ que vuelva a hacerlo, a ver si en el siguiente futuro hay más suerte. No es mala idea, que me congele de nuevo hasta que el que NO debe ser nombrado la palme. Nada más pensarlo me entra frío.

…

Quiero irme a un balneario, necesito descansar o me saldrán más manchas en la piel. ¿Y dónde dejo al bicho?

Esto no es vida. A ver si Lussuria puede hacer algo con el pollo emplumado que ha conseguido, da miedo, parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro.

...

Sigo sin dar pruebas de locura, que quede muy claro.

* * *

*_due bene, tre meglio_: parte del refrán: _Due bene, tre meglio, quattro male, cinque peggio_; que viene a ser (por completo) que no hay que ser avaricioso y que tres es el número perfecto.

** venderse como churros: se van a vender tremendamente bien.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de delicioso chocolate amargo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

PL.


	6. Huevos a la flamenca

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais ya). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios, tales como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago nada responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

**Agradecimientos: mcr77-sama,**** mukii, nancyclaudinec y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy; y a todos los anónimos que leéis! GRACIAS :)**

**N/A: **Por fin parece que el diario va dando los frutos, ¿descubriremos la verdadera razón de por qué es tan majo y buen amigo de todas las escorias en el último arco cuando van a enfrentarse a los _Vindice_? ¿Cuándo acepta a Tsuna como posible _Decimo_? Más que nada, porque el siguiente capítulo será el último. Espero que lo disfruten:

**Huevos a la flamenca***

* * *

**ENTRADA 6**.

* * *

¡MALDITA ESCORIA!

¡INFIELES!

Son todos unos hijos de puta, cabrones y delatores ASQUEROSOS DE MIERDA.

Estoy HARTO. Hasta los cojones DE TODOS ELLOS.

Y tú…

No me toques los huevos más de lo necesario que te veo venir, maldita libreta de las narices. Después de todo este tiempo aguantándote te conozco bien, _demasiado bien,_ y sé que nunca llevas a nada bueno. Excepto dejar claro a _Il Nono_ y a la ameba con peluca que no tienen razón, por supuesto, YO no estoy loco, y esto sigue sin servir para nada. NADA.

Pero, a lo que importa, ¿cómo cojones se han enterado?

Aquí hay un _TRADITORE!_ En mi propia casa, les di todo y así me lo devuelve: uno de mis cinco subalternos es un maldito Judas.

¡ESCORIA INMUNDA!

_Alguien_ le dijo a _Il Nono_ que no he estado escribiendo _tanto_ como debía. Que OBVIAMENTE, no te llevaba de viaje conmigo (lo que me faltaba). Pero, ¡Joder! ¿qué quieren, que antes de rematar una misión, de pegar el tiro de gracia, me pare, me acuerde de ti, so cabrona, y empiece a escribir mientras le digo al desgraciado: «quédate ahí quieto un rato que tengo que escribir mi diario de NO-LOCO»? ¿Eso es lo que pensaban que haría?

PUES NO.

¡NO!

Pero si ya estoy escribiendo, BASTANTE estoy escribiendo. Desde que se enteraron de ese «desliz» Squalo me toca los huevos demasiado preguntando cada dos por tres, y el viejo en sus cartas lo mismo. ¡QUE SÍ! Estoy escribiendo. Punto. Dejadme tranquilo de una puta vez.

Recordatorio, encontrar al chivato. Squalo tiene muchas papeletas, sino el _Okama_; son los que me he llevado en las últimas misiones de aguantavelas. Mierda, a ver cuando Recursos Humanos me busca a la secretariA. Que dejen de rascarse los huevos y se pongan a buscármela, que la quiero YA. Aunque menuda cara se les quedó cuando la escoria bajó con las dos peticiones, se les fue todo el color: otra vez tenían que buscarme personal no-asesino para el castillo. Así que hasta que me llegue la nueva secretariA sigo usando esto como agenda. Jódete, ameba con peluca.

Bueno, y ya que estoy, hay OTRA cosa con la que me tocan los huevos DEMASIADO. Sin ir más lejos, otra vez están recordándome lo de la ira, no tenían suficiente con que escriba, no. Qué como la llevo, me preguntan las escorias mundanas, ¿controlar la ira? A ver, ya lo dije al principio, y que odio repetirme, pero dejadme la ira tranquila o haré algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme luego…

Pensándolo bien...

No, si mato a mi terapeuta del Servicio Mental Varia no me arrepentiré, por los cojones que me arrepentiré, si es lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio; así que lo añado a la lista de «Asuntos pendientes», alguien tiene que ofrecerse voluntario para comprobar si he ajustado bien la mirilla de mis pequeñas después de limpiar los cañones. Qué gran Honor.

Al menos no tengo a los niños tocapelotas aquí, afortunadamente.

Joder… Ahora que lo pienso, parece que te has convertido en sus sustitutos, alguien tiene que escucharme. Y aquí no hay posibilidades de réplica insolentes.

Pero a lo que importa, ELLOS han demostrado ser unos lameculos potenciales e incapaces de decirle no a _Il Nono_ cuando tenían que hacerlo, demostrando así dónde queda su lealtad. Claro, hace ocho años ni se lo pensaron para llevar a cabo un golpe de estado contra toda _La Famiglia_, pero ahora sí, ¡AHORA SÍ! Sólo tenían que decir un NO rotundo, como yo de grande, echarle un par de huevos. TRAIDORES que son unos traidores, ¡pues YO sí le dije al viejo que NO y no ha pasado nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Aquí estoy en mi castillo sin salir, aburrido, solo y escribiendo en la libreta tocapelotas... Como si el viejo se fuera a atrever a castigarme a estas alturas, además, ¿con qué autoridad si ya el cuento de padre no me lo pienso tragar? Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes suyas porque es _Il Nono_. Y ya ves, aquí estoy encerrado en mi castillo.

Pero claro, volviendo a mi escoria, no todo es lealtad, que lo sé, que en realidad más de uno se estaba muriendo por ver a la maldita escoria que protege (aunque vamos, esto es muy subjetivo porque son más débiles que los gusanos) al que NO debe ser nombrado. Squalo el primero, que parece que es su maldito hijo. Los días antes de irse estaba gritando como loco (Él sí, yo no) que iba a meterle entre ceja y ceja el camino de la espada para que se olvidara de todo lo demás y se dedicara a lo que le iba a dar de comer. Como si fuera su padre.

¡Cabrones asquerosos!

Lo peor de estar solo es que no hay nadie que me sirva el whisky, pero así no tengo que escuchar idioteces. Gana estar solo. Y Encerrado, el sol me irrita la piel que la tengo muy sensible por las cicatrices de los cojones.

Aprovechando que estoy solo en MI castillo, he soltado a mi mascota, que estire las patas, se afile las uñas, ejercite los colmillos, todo lo que un gran depredador debe hacer. Bester, que bueno soy poniendo nombres, Bestia, un nombre con presencia, con garra. También he estado pensando en nombres para esto, si es que la escoria voladora consigue de una maldita vez una editorial para publicarlo.

Bester creo que está jugando en la habitación del mocoso, estoy deseando ver la cara que pondrá al ver sus vestidos rotos. Otro que no entiendo, ¿para qué quiere vestidos de sirvientas en la habitación? Como sean para la escoria voladora vamos listos. Y luego el loco soy yo. Mucho tiempo pasan juntos. Tendré que mandar a alguien a que compre las memorias del mocoso para enterarme. Sí, las va a publicar, creo que bajo un pseudónimo cutre. No, de ningún modo puede usar su nombre para que los de la ONU no lo encuentren y entremos en la Tercera Guerra Mundial… No sería mala idea… Pero no, porque entonces tendría que buscarme otro candidato a la Varia.

De todas formas, volvamos a lo que realmente importa, y continuaré con MI historia aprovechando la situación: se han largado todos a la fiesta de investidura del que NO debe ser nombrado como _Il Decimo,_ algo que obviamente no se merece, pero se lo ganó. Pero que quede muy clarito:

¡TODO FUE CULPA DEL VIEJO!

OTRA VEZ.

Sí, mi plan para derrocar al viejo por segunda vez TAMBIÉN era perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto, y por supuesto esta vez no iba a cometer los errores del pasado, porque por algo yo soy un ser superior al resto de escoria humana que SÍ hubiera cometido el mismo error una y otra vez, basuras.

Así pues, lo primero era poner bajo mi control al viejo y de esa forma evitar que me volviera a congelar, algo que estoy seguro que habría hecho sin dudar, y por supuesto, luego me habría dicho que soy su hijo predilecto. Claro. Por los cojones.

MALDITO VIEJO, por supuesto que lo soy: SOY el único hijo que te queda. Y así me lo agradeces, traicionándome.

Ya no volveré a caer en sus mentiras de padre, ¡No me volverás a engañar! Aunque espero que no se olvide de traerme la botella de _sake_ que me prometió. De todas formas, le escribiré a Squalo por si las mosca.

¡JODER!

Lo que me faltaba, encima que los tengo lejos, me tengo que acordar de ellos todo el tiempo, nunca me equivoco, son moscas cojoneras.

Esta segunda vez, yo tenía todas las de ganar, de nuevo, TODAS LAS OPCIONES, pero **_ellos_** nunca juegan limpio. Son unas malditas escorias entrometidas que solo viven para tocarme los cojones cuando menos te lo esperas, me refiero a los hijos de puta de la CEDEF y las escorias inoportunas del otro candidato y sus _amiguitos_. Lo echaron todo a perder por ser tan gilipollas, me desafiaron, A MÍ y ENCIMA no juegan limpio. Primero, cuando ya lo tengo todo bien puesto para ser envestido como _Decimo_ saltan con la mierda de los anillos. Bueno pues vale, si me tengo que cargar a la escoria en un combate para que vean que YO SOY EL MEJOR, lo hacía.

Pero eso no es todo porque me engañaron con anillos falsos A MI; segundo, interrumpieron un combate sagrado que es SAGRADO porque una escoria iba a morir, ¿pero qué cojones se creen que era eso? ¿un juego? Y no queda todo ahí pero fue suficiente como para despertar mi ira.

Tercero, secuestraron a mi segundo, a la maldita ameba (SÍ esa maldita escoria se dejó secuestrar), aunque de esto no sé a quién debo culpar: a Squalo, a los niñatillos o a los hijos de puta entrometidos de los potrillos mansos; y para rematarlo todo, tócate los huevos, va el maldito japonesito de las narices e intenta congelarme, a MÍ. OTRA VEZ.

Seguro que el viejo se lo dijo porque es el único que disfruta congelando a la gente.

Y después yo soy el malo de la película. Pero eso no es todo.

Lo más importante de todo esto, y quiero que os lo grabéis a fuego en el cerebro, sino yo os lo grabo con una bala entre ceja y ceja: lo MÁS IMPORTANTE, que quede claro es que: YO NO PERDÍ.

YO GANÉ.

Yo, Xanxus, gané el maldito combate por el anillo del cielo de los cojones.

Yo gané, no la escoria. YO SOY EL MEJOR.

...

¡Por fin una buena noticia! Esta noche dormiré como un bebé, me acaba de llegar un telegrama que la ceremonia se ha jodido y a la maldita escoria que rodea al que NO debe ser nombrado la han liquidado en cuestión de segundos (¿esto es bueno o malo?). Aunque eso sí, la próxima vez que los vea los mato por el poco respeto que tienen ante las reliquias de _La Famiglia_. Ya termino esta historia otro día, yo me voy a rascarme las pelotas que para algo estoy encerrado en mis castillo sin salir por orden de _Il Nono_ y a dar de comer a Bester, ¿en qué habitación lo escondo ahora, Mammon o Levi A Than?

* * *

*: Huevos a la flamenca: Hoy me he dejado llevar demasiado en el título del capítulo y necesita una explicación. Así tal cual, es un plato típico que recomiendo; pero como se ha podido observar, hoy Xanxus ha abusado del término "huevo" haciendo gala de todos sus sinónimos y para saborear el título hay que saber que:

_flamenco_: adj. coloq. chulo insolente.

Aunque imagino que algunas os habréis ido por la otra acepción que parafraseando al RAE viene a ser: morenazo/a: sexy, mona y bronceada (para quien tenga curiosidad es la acepción 5).

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de delicioso chocolate amargo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

PL.


	7. Vaffanculo, feccia! Addio!

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Xanxus tiene una boca y un pensamiento muy rastrero y crudo (como si no lo supierais ya). No solo puede matar neuronas, sino que puede provocar otros efectos secundarios, tales como trastornos de la personalidad, mandíbulas batientes, locura transitoria y desmadres sin sentidos de los que no me hago nada responsable. Leed bajo vuestra propia cuenta y riesgo.

Agradecimientos muy especiales:** mcr77-sama,**** mukii-chan, nancyclaudinec, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, erikalozano y nibaniba; y a todos los anónimos que la leéis y me (nos) habéis aguantado hasta aquí GRACIAS :)**

**N/A: **Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

**ENTRADA 7**.

* * *

Para que veas lo bueno, benévolo, detallista, piadoso, compasivo y magnánimo que soy con mis subalternos aunque no se merezcan más que mi IRA por imbéciles traidores ¡escoria que son ESCORIA INMUNDA!

La rata voladora me ha pedido que le ayude desinteresadamente (jódete, que ya podría soltar algo de dinero el maldito avaro) en no sé qué batalla para poder ser de nuevo «adulta». Lo que ya antes apunté, crisis de identidad. Luego yo soy el loco que hay que mantener bajo vigilancia escribiendo diarios no sea que se descontrole y mate a todos pillándolos desprevenidos. Si os quisiera matar me habría encargo personalmente de que os enterarais perfectamente, maldita escoria.

¡YO no estoy loco! Pero creo, sinceramente y siempre llevo razón, que no habéis elegido bien a los pacientes del Servicio Mental Varia. Nada más hay que ver la escoria que tengo a mi alrededor, sin olvidar un jefe que se hizo pasar por mi padre y su pasatiempo favorito es CONGELAR A SU INOCENTE HIJO ADOPTIVO. Claro pero qué sencillo es llamar al máximo jefe que curiosamente posee la _Flamma d'Ira _para, ¿déjame pensar? ¡Hablar de sus ataques de IRA para controlarlos!

Esto ya no tiene sentido.

Volviendo atrás, por supuesto que he aceptado, no sólo porque voy a tener la oportunidad de partirle la columna, pegarle dos tiros y reírme del que NO debe ser nombrado con aspiraciones de _Decimo_; ni siquiera porque así tenga la oportunidad de vengarme de todos los que estuvieron involucrados con el problema en la ceremonia de sucesión, o de los que no tuvieron nada que ver pero que igualmente van a recibir; ni porque tenga una necesidad increíble de matar a los cabrones que hicieron que la escoria heredera viajara en el tiempo, hubiera un terremoto que rompiera mis BOTELLAS y finalmente consiguiera una mascota; tampoco he aceptado porque quiera demostrar mis respetos al que hizo a los _Arcobaleni_; mucho menos, por saber de una puñetera vez si la escoria voladora es mujer u hombre; sino, simplemente, acepté ayudar _desinteresadamente_ a _mi_ subalterno volador porque soy el **mejor jefe del universo**, ¡y voy a demostrar a toda la puta escoria que soy mejor que ellos!

Además, JA, lo que REALMENTE me importa, dejo la maldita libreta tocapelotas aquí, jódete, se acabó. ¡Se acabó! _Finit! Kaput! The End! Fine!_ El maravilloso aroma a libertad.

Así que a terminar ya la maldita historia de mi vida que tengo prisas por largarme aunque, eso sí, me tenga que llevar a los niños.

Si mal no recuerdo, y eso es un decir, una licencia literaria porque por supuesto yo NUNCA olvido nada; me encontraba en el momento más importante de toda esta mierda, reafirmando un detalle demasiado importante: gané la puta batalla de los anillos, gané mi combate del cielo y por consiguiente gané mi derecho de sucesión.

Repito, YO GANÉ, _ergo_ soy el heredero mejor cualificado para obtener el título de _Decimo_ y llevar a _La Famiglia_ a su máximo apogeo desde que se creó, con permiso de _Vongola Secondo_ que era un caballero de los pies a la cabeza y siempre supo qué era lo que más interesaba a _La Famiglia_. No la escoria.

Sí, yo gané mi combate contra esa escoria. GANÉ.

¿Te has enterado? GANE. Yo.

Yo gané limpiamente la pelea por los anillos. Repito, Yo Gané Limpiamente la Pelea de los Anillos. ¿Otra vez? ¡Que gané joder!

¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? Primero que Sawada perdió y por consiguiente es INFERIOR a mi poderosa persona, como era de esperar, sin lugar a dudas…

Además, otro detallito muy sencillo de ver. Aquí es dónde se demuestra que la CULPA de todo esto es de _Il Nono _y sus extraños pasatiempos.

Yo hubiera sido _Il Decimo_ si el maldito viejo **NO** me hubiera engañado desde pequeño diciendo que yo era su maldito hijo biológico, cuando **NO** lo era. Era su maldito hijo ADOPTIVO. No, espera, no su «hijo adoptivo», yo era el crío que adoptó por pena e hizo creer que era su hijo como pasatiempo, eso, eso él me hacía creer que era su hijo, cuando no lo era, adoptado o biológico. No, adoptivo, soy hijo adoptivo de _Il _Nono. Pero no su hijo, JODER.

Me estás liando, maldita libreta tocapelotas…

¿Por qué…?

Quizá es que yo quería ser su hijo.

…

¿Dónde puse la maldita botella de tequila?

…

Nada, ya está todo dicho o escrito, o bien jodido, que eso no es lo importante. Si no que quede claro, yo soy, POR DERECHO, el heredero más adecuado a ser _Il Decimo_, quien tiene más potencial, el imbatible jefe supremo, la máxima potencia de Calidad Varia, pero por culpa del viejo, todo se fue a la mierda y ahora tenemos que aguantar a esa ratita miedosa y cobarde al mando de _La Famiglia_. Aunque… No se le puede negar que luchó bien contra mí, a pesar de ser una escoria, por supuesto. Los tuvo bien puesto para hacer lo que hizo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vencerme, por supuesto, animalito. Pero lo hizo, me plantó cara, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. Algo es algo, no se puede aspirar a más cuando se trata de compararse conmigo. Ha demostrado también que lucha por el bien de _La Famiglia_ y mi yo del futuro lo reconoció, eso por ahora me vale. Pero como se atreva a joderla él o sus moscardones una sola vez, ESTÁ MUERTO.

En fin…

Si yo fuera cualquier otro ser más del montón, horrible y humano, intentaría hacer un tercer golpe al poder, o controlar al maldito crío para poder seguir manteniendo mi poder abrumador en _La Famiglia_, pero no. YO estoy por encima de eso, y soy el jefe de la Varia, llevaré la limpieza de _La Famiglia_ por mi cuenta, desde la sombras como siempre he querido, como mejor se me da, difundiendo mi nombre por toda la oscuridad y haciendo que el Mundo me tema. A MÍ. Así además tendré más libertad de movimiento, no es que no lo tenga, yo hago lo que me salga de los cojones, pero de este modo, nadie tiene que saberlo, ni tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie después. No está tan mal después de todo.

Y volvemos al ahora, al aquí antes de partir al nuevo jueguecito de luchas, en mi castillo para mí solo que tengo a los niños bien despachados preparándose para lo que pueda pasar, Mammon dice que será muy peligroso que nos estamos jugando el cuello y demás palabrerías, pero por favor, YO lucharé por él, eso es garantía absoluta de que la misión será un éxito. Así que me voy a dar el descanso que me merezco después de mis geniales misiones en Rusia, que frío he pasado joder pero no veas que fiestas, qué vodka… Solo espero que los nuevos cocineros no despierten mi ira.

Sí, las escorias estúpidas de Recursos Humanos me han encontrado un cocinero, pero no a la MALDITA SECRETARIA.

Joder.

¿Tanto pido? Sólo que sea como digo, no es complicado es… simplemente es cómo tiene que ser.

A ver, tú, que sé que estás leyendo esto y eres mujer, porque sé que las mujeres sienten curiosidad por mi biografía, por saber cómo soy. ¿Te interesa un puesto de trabajo vitalicio con catorce pagas al año y vacaciones y viajes de negocios pagados? Pero qué digo… No os matéis por trabajar a mi lado. Hay algunas condiciones, como hablar idiomas, disponibilidad de horario, seguro de vida, poseer pasaporte en vigor, discreción, habilidades informáticas nivel avanzado, y UN BUEN PAR DE PIERNAS.

Absténganse HOMBRES. Interesadas enviar CV con fotografía de cuerpo completo (indispensable) al departamento de Recursos Humanos o a la editorial.

¿Ves qué sencillo es? Tenemos un puto departamento lleno de personas para hacer algo tan estúpido, para que al final tenga que hacerlo YO MISMO.

No está mal este cóctel con tequila… El cocinero nuevo tiene experiencia en coctelería.

Lo último que me falta para rematar esto antes de irme es el título del libro, pero se lo dejaré a Lussuria que es el que tiene buen gusto del grupo, seguro que encuentra algo con gancho, no es que lo necesite para que mis memorias se conviertan en un indispensable de la literatura universal nada más tocar las estanterías; pero la escoria voladora dice que será una buena estrategia de mercado para atraer a los indecisos o a los estúpidos que viven debajo de las piedras y no han oído nunca sobre mi maravillosa persona, (¿existirán?).

* * *

Y con esto, _Il Nono_, la ameba, y tú os dais por más que satisfechos porque os he dedicado parte de mi precioso y escaso tiempo para una gilipollez sin sentido que todos nos podíamos haber ahorrado, sobre todo YO. La próxima vez que vea a alguno de vosotros imbéciles escoria (excepto _Il Nono, il mio padre,_ un respeto pero que también lo quiero ver así), que sea de rodillas, con los ojos llorosos, alabándome y suplicando perdón por creer que estaba loco cuando obviamente NO lo estoy.

Atentamente, reciban un cordial saludo,

XX-

…

P.d.: Tú, terapeuta que deberías estar muerto, cuando termines de leerlo, lo envías a la dirección postal de la nota que hay en la primera página que es la editoria que Mammon (la escoria que vuela) consiguió para publicar tus estupideces. Me he decidido, si es que hoy en día hasta los asesinos escriben memorias. Y lo mejor es que habrá escoria ignorante que la comprará, y todo por querer saber más sobre mi magnífica persona. Con suerte, consigo secretaria. Y que _Il Nono_ me pida perdón.

* * *

Próximos títulos en esta misma colección:

—_Cómo insultar a la escoria en todas las lenguas romances_ Autor: XX

—_Sobreviviendo a Miss Daisy_. Autor: Lord Sword

—_Historia a sangre_ Autor: Prince the Ripper

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Se acabó! Pasadme un pañuelo por favor T.T Lo de los títulos de arriba de las otras obras es coña, pero por el creciente interés en ellos, tenía ganas de ponerlo al menos ya que no iban a aparecer.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerlo, por todo el apoyo y por haber llegado hasta aquí... Siempre es triste acabar una historia y no quiero ponerme aún más llorona y sensiblera.

¡MIL GRACIAS!

Hasta la próxima,

PL.


End file.
